Our love
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Jasper left Alice 5 years ago, now he is back, but Alice must introduce him to his daughters, one night of passion and love can cause something. A/H, OOC, OC. There will be a sequal, hope you like. Rated M for suggestive themes.


__**Sorry for not being round lately, so so so sorry, but here's an update and this is one of my fave's, BTW I do not own twilight, but I do watch the sky change from day to what they call Twilight, he-he. Oh and I've gone Emo, and sadistic.**__

_Alice's Point of View_

It couldn't be, not him, he died, didn't he? Jasper died three years ago. Not only that but he couldn't bring a woman he loved home could he? He gave me a promise ring, he swore he'd come home to marry me. I ran out the house to our special place in the trees near our cliff. I sat in the tree and leaned against the trunk. I never ever forgot him, I wore the locket he gave me for my thirteenth birthday. Why'd I have to be so stupid, of course he'd forget me, who'd remember their hometown pixie childhood friend, first kiss, first everything, he needs to know Jazmin and Alicia, their his daughters. I ran home and grabbed them and dressed them in smart clothes. Then me and our daughters left home to go and see their father.

"Where are we going mommy?" Jasmin asked. Both girls were looking up at me.

"To see grandma Whitlock." I answered, both girls loved their grandma Whitlock, they started jumping up and down. We walked in through the door. "Sherry, I have two eager little visitors to see you and pippin." I called out to Jasper's mother.

"Jazmin, Alicia, there's someone here you need to see." Sherry called, I removed the girls outside coats and straightened their cardigans then I ushered them to see Sherry and Jasper, even his fiancee. I slowly walked in to the living room behind them, Jasper sat watching the two girls standing in front of Sherry with matching clothes, his blond curls and my violet eyes.

"Grandma, mommy says we have to be on our best behaviour today because their is a Sp-spe-special visitor." Alicia was proud she managed the big word.

"Well done Lissy." I said smiling at my two girls.

"Yeah grandma, Lissy is right, oh hello you two, this is my twin Lissy, I'm Jazzy, short for Jazmin, we're five." Jazmin said holding five fingers up and holding her sisters hand, looking at Jasper and Maria on the couch.

"Mommy, can we have some food, preferably sketty hoops and toast." Alicia, pitched in her two cents. The girls were looking at me which made Jasper turn and look at me in shock, he's probably put it together now, his blond curls, my violet eyes, five year old twins, who like his favourite food.

"Miss Alice, a word please." Jasper said standing up and indicating to the hall.

"Sure." I looked to Sherry. "Can you give them something that'll keep them clean please." I asked she smiled and nodded. I followed Jasper into the hall.

"Miss Alice." Jasper said. I twiddled with my promise ring, it drew his attention. "That's a lovely ring, engaged?" He asked.

"No such thing, it's a promise ring given to me by my childhood sweetheart, I heard he was dead three years ago and he never met his daughters." I said looking down.

"Mary Alice, why won't you look me in the eyes." Jasper said sharply. "I remembered everything the moment I saw those two children and you twiddling your ring absentmindedly the first time I saw you today. We created those girls, didn't we?" He asked.

"Yes, from my guesswork, it would of have to have been the night before you left for the war, on the cliff. Considering that was our first time." I said earnestly.

"Yeah, that would be using your smarts. Alice..." It seemed he wanted to say something else but couldn't put it into words, but he didn't need to, his fiancee called out.

"Jasper, come here, we need to talk about the wedding." What's her name called.

"Go." I said, indicating the direction of the living room. He gave me a quick kiss before he went in, it still left a smile on my face, but it was a tight smile, the kiss said more than words could ever, he still was in love with me, he hadn't thought I'd wait for him. I took a few deep breaths and followed him in, him and what's her name looked up when I came in and the girls looked at me with bright violet eyes, both were eating ham and dairalea sandwiches.

"Momma, nanny told us who they are." Jazmin whispered as not to disturb the guests.

"Did she now?" I asked looking pointedly at Sherry who was whistling nonchalantly.

"Yes she said the man is daddy and the woman is our evil stepmother." Alicia finished, I snorted.

"Yes, the man is daddy, but the lady doesn't know okay, so you can't call him daddy for a while, until she's gone, until it's sir or Mr Jasper. Okay?" I asked they both nodded.

"Maria, why can't we have kids?" Jasper asked, he sounded exasperated, so that was the witch's name.

"I told you a thousand times Jasper, I don't ever want kids, and that is why I have had an irreversible operation that insured I can never have children, I'll never understand your obsession with the smelly, whiny brats." Maria grumbled like there wasn't children in the room.

"Mommy, we aren't smelly, whiny brats, are we?" Jazmin sobbed, tears were falling down both their cheeks.

"No sweeties, of course not, your beautiful, sweet smelling angels, that mean lady doesn't know what treasures little girls, and boys are." I told them, they both cracked little teary smiles. "What's the tears for then?" I asked drying their eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that." Maria said to me.

"Telling myself what?" I asked standing up to my full height, it wasn't much but, every inch counts.

"That children are beautiful, sweet smelling angels." Maria retorted.

"Actually, if your mother had that thought, you wouldn't be here, if Sherry had that thought, you wouldn't be planning your wedding right now and if I hadn't loved my girls as much as I love their father, then they'd have never been born. Do you even love Jasper, because if you did, you'd be willing to give up your dreams to willingly go through six gruelling hours of labour for as many children as he would like." I snapped. "And someone who loved him, would actually ask his opinion, not narrow the colours down for him to choose between, if you loved him you'd ask where he wants the wedding and what colours and everything he'd like as well as your own opinion." I pulled out a folder from my bag and handed it to Maria. "Here, colours and locations Jasper liked, he listed them all, and I ticked off the suitable ones, dates he preferred and flowers etc." I said leaving the folder with her. "Keep it, girls c'mon, say goodbye to Grandma." I said heading to the hall to grab their coats. I walked back into the living room with their coats and helped them put them on. "Sherry... did you get a dog?" I asked then I sneezed.

"No Alice, I noticed the smell as well." Sherry answered while I continued sneezing. "Jasper?" Sherry asked, I knew Jasper didn't like dogs.

"Maria has a dog." Jasper answered dejectedly, he never liked them, poor Jasper.

"Girls we- achoo- going f- achoo- for i- achoo- ice-cream." I said, the girls led me outside, they knew by now my vision blurred when I smelt dog or was near a dog, even Jasper knew.

"You okay mama?" Alicia and Jazmin chorused.

"Much better thanks sweet hearts." I said to them. "C'mon then time for ice-cream, mummy needs some sugar." I said they nodded, they both knew I was a diabetic and needed something sweet every- so- often and they took care of me, quite a responsibility for two five year old, but they were good girls, they called my brothers Edward and Emmett when I collapsed and then one of them brought me a sugary snack, or we went out for something nice, a treat for them and a necessity for me.

"Mommy, why does that witch hate us? she doesn't know us." Alicia asked, I smiled at my little girls.

"I think she feels threatened by mommy being around, and having you girls, not that she knows that you're your daddy's children but she thinks that because I have ready made little girls, that he'll want to come to me." I answered them, as we got to our home, my mother was making three ice creams.

"He met them did he?" My mother asked. I nodded. "What'd he think?" She asked as we tucked into our ice creams. The girls looked at me.

"He thinks your adorable." I assured them., they smiled and blushed, their father did the same to them as he had done to me, made me blush.

"So, Nana, nanny Sherry says that daddy is marrying a heartless witch and we has got to be on our best behaviour, that means we got to go in her purse, we borrowed a few things, look." Jazmin said pulling out make up and a book, I read the title: How to seduce your virgin fiancee. I laughed aloud and so did my mother when she saw the book.

"Momma, whats a virgin?" Alicia asked.

"And what's seduce mean?" Jazmin asked, me and my mother erupted into laughter.

"When your older, we'll tell you." My mother answered.

"Knock, knock." Edward said coming in with his fiancee Bella.

"Hey Edward, Bells, here's a book for ya Bella." I discreetly hid the cover and Bella read the title and opened the book.

"Edward, I feel fat, I need to work off this weight, will you help me?" Bella asked, I laughed.

"We'll go to the gym later on this week Bella." Edward answered.

"Edward, my leg hurts and I want a shower, will you help me?" Bella asked, I laughed again.

"Not in front of my daughters." I hissed. "They found that in Jasper's fiancee's purse, virgin." I scoffed. "If he was a virgin, I wouldn't have the girls." I giggled, Bella and my mother joined in.

"Can we go back? we need to return the book" Alicia asked, how sweet, yeah, lets go see the look on Jasper's face when he see's the cover.

"Sure hon." I said, we left the house and walked back to Sherry's, I opened the door and we all walked into the living room. "Maria." I said sweetly. "My daughters saw something fall out of your purse, a book, they wanted to return it." I said taking the book from Jazmin. "Please refrain from having the book 'how to seduce your virgin fiancee' in my children's eyesight's, if Jasper found that he might not like it." I told her, Jasper saw the book in my hands. "And now my children know the words, seduce and virgin." I hissed, Maria was unfazed, but Jasper was in shock, and angry that his daughters knew those words, and thought he was a virgin.

"Maria." He hissed. "Why would you have that book."

"Because." She said standing up. "I want some fun and you refused to have sex with me." She answered, not caring that there was children in the room.

"Maria." Me and Jasper hissed, she was taken aback that he was on my side.

"Why would you think that?" Jasper hissed, me and the girls giggled.

"Om, he isn't a virgin." Jazmin giggled.

"I know Jazzy." Alicia giggled.

"Girls. Behave." I mock warned. "Just because Maria is a virgin, does not mean we mock her... to her face." I giggled, Maria glared at me.

"Jasper, you are holding out when you have had sex before?" Maria half-whispered. It wasn't a statement, it was a question.

"Yes." Jasper said solemnly, Maria's face was a mask of shock.

"Who was she?" She asked venomously.

"The only woman I could love, it was a going away present before I left for the army, I never believed she'd wait for me." Jasper said, Alicia and Jazmin hanging on his every word, he saw and watched their reactions for his story. "I was a fool, I thought she'd move on, even though she promised she'd marry me one day, she promised her heart to me, I thought that she would be better off without me, even after she begged me to stay with her. We made love on her favourite cliff over looking the sea, her favourite place in the world, we'd spend all day there." Jasper finished smiling at our daughters.

"You said made love?" Alicia asked.

"It's called that when it's sweet and you love the person who your with." Jasper explained, they smiled.

"Which cliff is it?" Jazmin asked.

"It's close to her house, the one with the wooden fence protecting anyone from falling off the cliff, the one with the plots of tulips, violets and red roses, all her favourite flowers. I helped her plant every single one." He smiled fondly at the memory, I did too, I looked at the girls, their eyes were shining.

"That's our favourite too." Alicia chirped, Jasper smiled down at her.

"Mine too kiddo." He said patting her blond curls. "Mine too." The girls giggled.

"Mama takes us there all the time, she tells us of her memories with daddy, she always tells us her favourite memory, of how, before he left her, she'd been angry with him for planning to leave her, and the night before he left, she'd been leaning on the fence, he'd come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from feeling the cold of the wind that night." Jazmin told Sherry, Jasper and Maria.

"Yeah, he had brought a blanket with him and moved her and wrapped it around her while they sat by the flowers and talked, she told us they talked about their feelings on him leaving, then they shared a sweet kiss, that was quickly replaced with passion." Alicia said, I could feel my face heat up as everyone set their eyes on me, Maria's filled with shock, along with Sherry's, Jasper's eyes were filled with amusement though, clearly enjoying my embarrassment and happy I told them in vivid detail. "He removed her dress with sweet touches." Alicia continued. "Kissing each spot of skin he passed as he slid her dress above her head, he then returned to kiss her lips, he then proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes and as he gazed upon her naked body in the moon light he whispered the word beautiful." Alicia proudly spoke these words, while my face just got redder and redder.

"He then removed his own clothes and made sweet love to her as she listened to the beautiful noises he made." Jazmin relayed. "After they finished on the floor, they quickly moved to a tree, where he proceeded to... mama what was the word you used?" Jazmin asked me.

"I never told you this story." I looked at them, they shared a look of guilt between them. "Who told you this story?" I asked them.

"Sherry." Alicia admitted, I turned to look at her, she looked away.

"So back to the story." Jazmin called our attention. "Sherry told us that he moved her up against a nearby tree and proceeded to... fuck her until she came screaming his name at the top of her lungs and he followed soon after. Sherry says if you look closely enough, there is a small dent in the tree and some of the flower bed is a little flatter than the rest." Jazmin concluded, I was mortified and Jasper's ears were red.

"He initiated it all." I smiled sweetly. "Now Sherry, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell my daughters stuff like that." I told her, she nodded.

"But mama, you admitted it happened." Alicia said.

"And I'm the grown up, you do not listen to Sherry's stories, especially the ones of mommy and daddy doing stuff against a tree, even if it was only the one time." I told them. "If you want a story, the best one is of daddy during potty training." I grinned.

"Oh please Sherry." The girls ran to her and begged.

"Okay." Sherry assured them, we all sat down. "Your father was two years old and I decided I would need to potty train him, other wise he'd be in a nappy forever, not that he'd of minded. And so I pull out his potty and sit him on it and he says he's done and when I look it's empty, so I look at where he's now standing in the corner." She pointed to the corner by the kitchen. "And there he is, dripping wet, covered in his own pee, so I wash him up and try to get the stain out of the carpet, and it's never come out." She finished, the girls ran over and looked.

"Eww." They squeal together.

"It smells." Jazmin giggles.

"Hon, behave." I told Jazmin, she smiled innocently, but I knew better.

"And don't go asking for mommy and daddy's first date, that was something mommy never needs to relive." I told her sternly, they both pulled the puppy dog eyes. I felt my resolve weakening. "You can ask about the time... we cliff dived and no you can't do it until your older." I said quickly before they could ask. They turned to Sherry.

"Okay, so your mother and father went to a different cliff from their cliff to do some recreational cliff diving for a film for class, your mother was to jump off the cliff wearing a white dress made to look like a wedding dress, so she jumped and your father was worried that she was going to get hurt, even though she wouldn't, and he stood underneath her and caught her, bridal style, he then, because they were only friends at the time, he kissed her and that was their first kiss, and we have it all on film." Sherry concluded. The girls jumped up and ran to the video cabinet, they pulled out a video labeled 'Jalice."

"Sherry, who's Jalice?" Alicia asked, Sherry smiled.

"That is your mother and father's names combined, put it in." Sherry told them. Jazmin put it in and _two women came on screen, Sherry and my mother, they were each holding a baby, in my mothers arms was a pink blanket and in Sherry's arms was a blue blanket. A little hand came out of the blue blanket reaching to the pink blanket._

_"Aw bless him, he knows his soul-mate before he's even kissed her." Sherry whispered. "I just know they'll be together forever."_

_"I know, let's combine their names together, lets see." My mother thought for a moment. "Alsper, no, Jalice?" She asked._

_"Perfect." Sherry said to my mother. "I have names for their children, Jazmin and Alicia for girls and Jay and Alister for boys." Sherry said._

_-Next Scene-_

_Two three year olds come on the screen, one blond little boy and a dark haired little girl, both cute as buttons, the boy walks up to the girl and tickles her._

_"Jazzy stop." She spluttered._

_"Never Liss." He told her chuckling._

_"I'll kiss you." She challenged, his eyes widened and then he blinked twice._

_"Go on then, I dare you." The boy challenged, the small girl smiled wickedly._

_"Okay, stand still and close your eyes." She told him, he did as she said. She walked up to him keeping the plastic watering jug to her side, she smiled for the camera and quickly kissed the boy on the lips, she stepped back blushing._

_"Your a good kisser." The boy said to her, she blushed darker._

_"Your a good kisser too." She muttered embarrassed. They ran off to continue playing whatever game they'd already been playing._

_-Next Scene-_

_Two ten year olds walked into the room, both wearing smiles, the girl is wearing a summer dress in yellow and the boy is wearing a blue t shirt and khaki's. The girl is holding a doll while the boy is carrying a box of supplies._

_"Sherry, we have to play parents to graduate school." The girl said, looking at the camera._

_"That's lovely Alice, who are you paired up with?" Sherry asked off camera._

_"Me." The boy muttered embarrassed._

_"Jasper, playing parents is not embarrassing, it'll be a real baby one day." Sherry told him, he went a darker red in the face._

_"I know that mom but it's Alice." He hissed at the camera as the younger me walked out of the room humming a lullaby._

_"What's wrong with Alice?" She asked, her tone warning._

_"I sorta like the thought of having a kid with my best friend mum, life's confusing and on top of that, she get's to stay home from school while I am a phys- physiologist." Jasper struggled with the word for a moment. "Is it wrong to want to have kids with Alice?" Jasper asked his mother._

_"Only if you want them right now Jasper, because this feeling won't go away, if you love Alice, that's great, but you can't have children now, in 10 years maybe." Sherry offered._

_"But mom, I like Alice, she won't like me back." Jasper whined._

_"She can and does, just think over those words and enjoy your project." Sherry said, I could hear the smile in her voice._

_"Of course I will, it's with Alice, mom you know that." Jasper said walking off and out of the room._

_-Next Scene-_

_A girl is standing leaning on the wooden fence on top of a cliff, the flowers near by are fluttering in the early evening breeze as does her long hair. A boy walks up behind her after setting down a red picnic blanket, it's Jasper, he wraps his arms around me and puts his head on mine. We're silent for a while, then he moves me towards the blanket and we sit down by the flowers and I smiled weakly._

_"I don't want you to go to war tomorrow." I said to him._

_"I know you don't." Jasper said. "But I feel bad not doing anything while people are risking their lives."_

_"And what about your life?" I asked. "I care about that." He smiled._

_"I know you do and I promise with all my heart, I'll come back." Jasper assured me._

_"You promise." I asked, he nodded._

_"I'm coming back Lissy, you don't have to worry." Jasper assured me._

_"But thats the thing Jasper, I do worry about you, whenever your not near. How could I stand if I knew you were dead. I'd be straight off this cliff, holding on to my heart." I told him._

_"Lissy, I will come back, but you have to promise you'll wait for me." Jasper told me, I fingered the promise ring on my finger._

_"With all my heart." I told him. We kissed sweetly and then it turned from sweet to passionate._

_"We should stop." Jasper panted._

_"We should, but I want you to remember this moment and smile, so we have a reason to be together." I told him._

_"Besides, nothing is going to happen anyway." Jasper assured us both. He lifted up my dress kissing each new patch of skin he discovered, he then removed the rest of my garments and gazed at my naked skin in the moonlit night. "Beautiful." He whispered, I blushed. He then removed his clothes and quickly entered me, we both adjusted and set a good steady pace, I matched him thrust for thrust and I came screaming his name, he followed soon after with my name. We sat back down after wards with me sitting on his lap and the blanket draped around our naked bodies. Jasper looked over at a near by tree. "Alice, do you like trees?" Jasper asked me._

_"Yes, why?" I asked._

_"Good, how do you feel about christening one?" He asked, my eyes darted to the tree._

_"I'm up for it." I said and we ran to the tree and he shoved me up against the tree and we continued with what we did on the floor, once again I came screaming his name and he came screaming mine._

_-End of Video-_

The video finished and the girls were staring at the blank screen with wide eyes, it was all I could do as well. Then the girls looked at me.

"Momma." They chorused, I didn't like where this was going.

"Is that where we come from?" Jazmin asked.

"Is that what sex is?" Alicia asked, oh boy.

"Sherry you filmed that?" I asked.

"Of course not." Sherry assured me. "Your mother did." I blanched.

"My-my mother?" I spluttered. "She-she filmed that and watched it?" Sherry nodded, I felt faint.

"Jasper, what do have to say for yourself?" Maria asked, I'd forgotten she was in the room.

"I have nothing to say for myself, I am proud of that night and given the option, I'd do it again." Jasper said proudly, the girls giggled.

"Well, I never... I thought you loved me, but you love a class A whore." Maria said, I was offended.

"Maria, she is not a class A whore, she is a kind sweet hearted woman, who had dreams, until I came along." Jasper said.

"_Her?_" Maria asked. "The childish girl with the weird eyes?" She was incredulous.

"Their not weird, they were-are the most beautiful eyes in the world, and every time I looked into your eyes, I was imagining hers." Jasper said coldly.

"Momma." Alicia called. "Are our eyes his favourite too? Cause they match yours." She whispered, I smiled.

"Most likely honey." I whispered sitting on the floor with them. "You both have beautiful eyes." I hugged them to my sides.

"Just like you mommy." Jazmin said smiling.

"Momma." Alicia said, I looked at her. "Nana and Sherry had the ideas for our names and our nicknames are you and daddy's nicknames."

"Yes sweetie, they begged me to name you that, I wasn't going to say no, and yes I love your father enough to give his nickname for me, to you and my nickname for him for you Jazmin." Both girls smiled.

"Thank you momma." The girls chorused.

"Your welcome girls, now it's time to go, say bye to Sherry and daddy, and go kick the witch." I said smiling.

"Bye Sherry." The girls chorused and ran to Maria. "Bye miss west." The girls said, they both smiled brightly at Maria.

"Girls her last name is not west." I told them both, they looked at me.

"Yes, but momma, west is the last name for the wicked witch of the west from the wizard of Oz." Jazmin chirped, I smiled weakly.

"Okay, this time you get away with it." I said sternly, but I was smiling so they knew it'd be okay for a repeat performance.

"Bye daddy." Alicia said running to Jasper, he caught his arms and lifted her up, she smiled, it made me smile, Jazmin's eyes were shining too, she ran to Jasper and he picked her up too. A flash went off and I looked at Sherry holding a camera.

"I want a copy of that." I told her.

"Would I ever forget you?" Sherry asked faking hurt.

"Yes." I stressed.

"Me too." Jasper called while spinning around, it made me smile more, I always knew he'd be a great father.

"Not for me." Maria called, I looked at her incredulous.

"Why would I send you pictures of my children? your not a part of their lives." I told her sternly.

"I just thought because Jasper is marrying me." Maria's words reminded me that he was getting married, it brought me back to the reality that yes, he was going to marry her and I was just a single mother of five year old twins.

"Well, sorry we can't stay but the girls need bath and bed." I chirped.

"Alice, leave them stay here... for tonight." Sherry said softly, my eyes flickered to Jasper and the girls in his arms, all three wearing identical expressions of sadness.

"One night." I said.

"Okay, but you can trust him, you don't always have to stay, have a night to yourself." Sherry said, it was true, I hadn't left the girls except to go to the shop and Sherry's some days.

"Fine." I turned to face Jasper and the girls. "One night, they have a bath at seven and their bedtime is eight-thirty, do not feed them after half seven or they'll never sleep, hot milk is advised for quarter past eight and their pj's are in their room, Alicia's drawers are the pink ones and Jazmin's are the purple ones, the girls will tell you their routine and they like to hear my memories of you." I said sternly, I walked up to the girls and kissed their foreheads. "I love you both, see you tomorrow." I walked to the door, before they called me back.

"Momma, we want to make sure he does a good job." Jazmin called, I turned to look at her.

"He might not play with us like you do." Alicia chimed in, it was a conspiricy.

"Just tell him then." I told her.

"But, but, we'll miss you." Jazmin said, they were running out of reasons to keep me here for longer, I raised my eyebrows in questioning.

"Will you?" I asked, they both nodded.

"Yes momma." Alicia said. "We want you to stay." She demanded, I smirked.

"And where am I going to stay?" I challenged.

"In daddy's room, as always." Jazmin answered.

"And where, pray tell, with him and Maria stay?" I challenged more, they both wore identical smirks.

"Well Maria can go back to the hole she crawled out of and daddy can stay with you, duh." Alicia said.

"Who taught you that word?" I asked, she went red.

"Aunt Bella." She admitted sheepishly.

"Your aunt Bella is going to have a telling off, and besides, it's a single bed." I reminded.

"That's what cuddling's for, besides, he'd fit, your tiny." Jazmin pitched.

"Is this more trying to get us back together, or me really staying tonight?" I asked them softly.

"You two belong together, Nana and Sherry were right at your births, your soulmates, aunt Rose says, he made a mistake leaving." Alicia said slapping Jasper round the back of the head, he looked at her shocked.

"Rosalie Cullen." I hissed, why do they have to tell my daughters things.

"Well, Alice you can stay, me being here shouldn't bother your life, it's one night, you said it yourself." Jasper said softly, my eyes flickered to his face, his eyes told me everything I needed, he wouldn't make it weird. I nodded.

"Fine, but no funny business." I said sternly to the girls, they nodded solomly.

"Kay." They chorused.

"Well, I'm not staying where _she's_ staying, along with _those_." Maria said standing up, I moved aside for her.

"Bye." I chirped.

"Have fun with my _fiancee_." She stressed, she slammed the door behind her, I stopped smiling, she was right, no funny business, he was getting married, I walked out to the kitchen to make the girls dinner, I made some for myself and Jasper as well, it felt natural to cook for a family, especially when that family included Jasper. I made some fries with a beef burger and spaggetti hoops, then I set the table and went to go ask Sherry what she wanted. She was gone.

"Jasper, where'd your mother go?" I asked.

"She said that she just remembered a friend invited her to stay for the night and she was sorry that she had to go." Jasper said looking up from playing with the girls, it looked natural, being here with him and the girls, I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Sherry." I muttered as I walked back into the kitchen. The food was done so I set it out on the table, then I made sure everything was perfect. "Dinner." I called, the twins ran in, their eyes widened when they saw the food. "Where's daddy." I asked, Jazmin ran out and dragged him in, he saw his place and took his seat after helping the girls in their seats. I put on the radio in the background. A song came on that made me laugh, the song was don't cha, Jasper heard it and chuckled, he turned it up and pulled me out of my seat, I looked at him with half shock and half joy. He just pulled me up and danced with me. I could hear the girls clapping as Jasper put his hands on my hips and danced with me, I sang along with the lyrics to the chorus.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha? Don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_" I sang, I span around and dipped down, smiling wickedly as I stood up, Jasper looked torchured, I sat back in my seat to the girls shocked faces.

"Momma, you dance?" Alicia asked shocked.

"She and I did a lot of dancing like that." Jasper mentioned as he sat down smirking. "Didn't we Alice?" He asked.

"Yes, but in all fairness you were a very good dancer." I said smiling at him, I then realized this was my pcd Cd, oh god, the next song came on, beep, fuck.

"As were you." Jasper said, his eyes were shining with mirth.

"Momma, whats the thing a man wants?" Jazmin asked.

"A man only wants a woman who he can have some fun with." I smirked at Jasper. "Thats why I'll be staying in with daddy tonight." I grinned at Jasper, who looked shocked, amused and aroused.

"Really?" The girls shared a look between them.

"Well I might as well, it's the closest to your room." I smiled and ate my food until the next song came on, wait a minute, oh god, I bet Sherry put this in. Jasper smirked at me. I looked at the clock, seven o clock, perfect. "Bathtime." I sang, the girls checked.

"Can daddy help?" Jazmin asked, fuck.

"S- sure." I stuttered. I took them upto the bathroom with Jasper following, he watched me undress his daughters and place them in the bath I ran, he watched as I gently washed their bodies and washed their hair, using the shampoo he used to use. He watched me play with their rubber ducks, making my own quacking noises, but the whole time, I didn't care that he was watching, it was me and my daughters.

"Quack, quack." I said to the girls who just giggled.

"Moo." Alicia said.

"Duckies don't go moo Alicia, they go quack." I joked.

"No momma, thats an impression of Maria." I giggled with my daughters.

"Accually, Maria sounds like this, woof, woof." Jasper said coming to his knees next to me.

"Mommy's gone red." Jazmin giggled, I splashed her grinning cheekily, she splashed me back, but I dodged and it hit Jasper.

"End of bathtime." I said quickly before Jasper could do anything.

"Kay." The girls chorused, I helped them out of the bathtub and dried and dressed them.

"That was fun." Alicia said as we all walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed smiling softly. "Jazz, can you watch them? I wanna have a quick wash." I explained embarressed.

"Take your time." Jasper said leading the girls downstairs, I ran myself a bath and relaxed in it. I washed and shaved and then just sat there enjoying the time to myself, I listened to the girls and Jasper playing downstairs. I got out of the bath and dried myself, I got dressed into my tank top and trouser bottems. I walked downstairs and stopped in the door, watching my daughters and their father sitting on the floor and watching the telly, both girls were asleep on his lap, I saw Sherry's camera, and snapped a picture. Jasper turned around from the childrens programmes when the flash went off.

"Hey." I waved as I walked in and sat next to him.

"You smell lovely." Jasper commented as he sniffed my hair.

"Thats the point of a bath." I muttered, he chuckled.

"We should take them up." Jasper commented, I grabbed Jazmin and he carried Alicia, both girls were snoring softly.

"They remind me of you, it helped." I said as we set them in their beds.

"How?" Jasper asked as we sat in his room.

"It made me think of how you'd be a great dad, and you'd be happy because you always wanted kids, I knew you'd have loved to have met them sooner." I explained.

"Well that was nice, you always did put me before yourself." Jasper chuckled once, he put his arm around me and I leaned into his shoulder.

"I don't want Maria being a part of Jazmin and Alicia's lives." I told him. "I've worked hard to create a safe haven for them, they take care of me and I take care of them, we've been okay, but I never hesitated to tell them about you, I couldn't, but if your in their life, she'll be following." I said. "I don't want someone who uses that kind of language around our children." I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face when I said our children, because it's true, he played a part in it all.

"Me either." Jasper admitted. "We should talk about this in the morning." He said, I nodded standing up, he pulled me back down. "Your staying with me remember?" Jasper said, I blushed.

"No funny business." I reminded him. "I have two, I don't need anymore yet."

"You said yet." Jasper noted, I scowled and climbed under the covers, he pulled me close to him and we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

We awoke the next morning by two bundles jumping on the bed, I grabbed their ankles and pulled them to me, we all went back to sleep. We were woken next by a loud scream that had me falling out of bed. Thank god Jazmin and Alicia had moved onto Jasper.

"Ow." I looked at the door, it was Maria, go figuire. "Morning." I chirped.

"What the hell were you doing in bed with my fiancee? You little whore." Maria spat at me.

"Well one, I'm wearing clothes, no funny business. And two, he made me, okay, it was for the girls." I said trying to explain to her.

"Maria, leave Alice alone, I made her stay last night, she told me no funny business, drop it." Jasper said sleepily from the bed, Maria moved up to his head.

"I'm sorry Jasper, did I wake you, or did _she_ wake you?" Maria asked.

"You screamed loudly Maria, I'm lucky the girls slept through it." Jasper said, he was stuck. I moved both the girls to his side so he could sit up and streach.

"Momma, who screamed?" Jazmin mumbled sleepily.

"It's fine Jazzy, go back to sleep." I whispered, running my fingers through her hair, she dozed straight back off, I watched the girls suck their thumbs in their sleep, it was adorable. I just sat there waiting for Jasper and Maria to call me back to the conversation, so I decided to make breakfast for the girls and me, I walked into the kitchen and found a note, from Sherry, go figuire, the note said:

_Alice, Jasper,_

_I hope you four had a wonderful sleep, and I took a picture when I saw you all like that. It was too cute, I hope you enjoyed your family evening, I thought you could use the time to catch up as well. I have to go out again, sorry, have a nice day._

_Sherry._

Go figuire, Sherry'd leave us to spend time together. I made eggs and bacon for me and the girls and some for Jasper and left it in the microwave and wrote a note for Jasper:

_Jazzy._

_It feels weird calling you that in a note, I made some breakfast, it's in the microwave, I won't tell you aloud because I can't be bothered to get yelled at by Maria, it's too early in the morning, read Sherry's note go figuire. Gotta love her for it, love ya._

_Alice. 3_

I folded it up and put it on the counter and then I walked upstairs carrying my plate and Jazmin and Alicia's, I reached Jasper's room and he took a plate off me.

"Who's this for?" He asked.

"Me of course." I chimed. "But I made extras." I offered. I woke Jazmin and Alicia and ate my breakfast with them, Maria stood watching us with a experssion I couldn't quite read.

"Look _Alice_." Maria said causing me to look at her. "I want you and those brats out of Jasper's life, he belongs with me, not you, just because you whored yourself out to him, doesn't mean he really wants you, he is mine." Maria hissed, I nodded solemnly. She may be right, I was just a mother, the foolish girl who fell pregnant with his children, that's all he wanted me for, as much as I tried to convince myself, I couldn't, I felt something inside me telling me to continue loving Jasper, no matter what.

"NO!" Alicia shouted. "My mother will not grovel into submission, to feed your own ambition of having a rich, hansome husband who worships the ground you walk apon, he already does that for my mother." Alicia's eyes were dark with anger, Maria was already terrified, I was scared but Jazmin wasn't fazed, it scared me. "My mother and father belong together, if if your microscopic brain doesn't understand that, or the fact a child is a beautiful gift given to a deserving man and woman, then you'd better leave. Now. Because my mother means the world to me and I won't have you come in here, pretending to be a breath of freash air and putting on the act that you belong here, no, you weren't born for the hills of our town, now go back to the hole you crawled out of, curl up into a ball and die, you heartless witch." Alicia hissed at Maria, she had her backed into a corner of Jasper's room, it would be funny, the small five year old had her future step mother backed into a corner, but it was still scary. "And one more thing, never, ever, threaten my mother, or you'll be out of here faster than you could say boo." Alicia snarled. She skipped back to my side with a bright smile on her face, I looked at her shocked and Maria stayed in the corner, keeping her eyes on both my daughters. We finished up with food and I took the plates down.

"We have one scary child." I muttered to Jasper as I walked into the kitchen, he turned to me confused. "Alicia has our conbined tempers, I think Jazmin might as well, Alicia back Maria into a corner, she scared me." I whispered the last part.

"Might be a good thing, I won't have to be all threatning when they bring boys home." Jasper joked.

"You won't, I will." I promised. Jasper went to check on the girls and Maria soon came down screaming, followed by Jazmin and Alicia who were smirking and Jasper, also smirking.

"You have a scary child." Maria said looking at me, the look in her eyes didn't freighten me.

"Boo." I yelled, she jumped and ran out of the door, screaming. I smirked.

"Your hot when your scary." Jasper said wrapping his arms around me. The girls looked at us wide eyed.

"Om, he's gonna find a tree, run Liss." Jazmin yelled covering her eyes.

"Their not going to now, maybe later." Alicia said, her eyes glinting.

"Maybe." I told them. "And this time we'll use protection." I said playfully slapping Jasper's chest. We were a proper family at last.

**Epilogue/ Start of the sequal: One year later.**

**We stood together, all of us, Me, Jasper, Jazmin, Alicia and me and Jasper holding our three month old triplets, they came as a shock, again, as we knew they were concieved the night after Maria's short time in my life, we had celebrated as Alicia predicted and in time she grew some talents within the last year, she is a powerful young girl, she can freighten anyone with just her, even Emmett ran when he saw the anger in her eyes, but he said and I quote 'Shorty, you're your parent's through and through' after that he ran like a little girl, Alicia also can tell some of the future, only when the decision has been made, if the decision changes the future changes. Jazmin, she can feel and muliplitate the emotions of everyone in the room, quite empressive accually, she feeds off Lissy's anger to scare people accually, my girls are dangerous. The triplets are all boys, something Jasper is proud of, we have: Jay Whitlock, Adam Whitlock and Jason Whitlock, and the thing is, I found out I'm pregnant again, gosh, I'm hoping for one this time, a little girl called Jalice, strange name, but it's ours. Alicia says it'll be a girl when I told her, she says Jasper will be fine with the news, yet I haven't told him yet... now seems a good time.**

**"Jazz." I whispered, he looked at me.**

**"Yeah." He whispered back, we sat down on a bench at the park and the twins ran to play.**

**"I'm pregnant." I told him.**

**A.N. Hi, hope u liked the story, sorry, not Emo 4 this story, slight lemonish, closest you'll get to one, unless I ever do write a lemon, also sorry to ask but I'm looking for a story, it fasinated me and I want to add it to my favourites, I don't remember the name, but I remember the plot and who the main characters are, it is based on Eddie and Bella, and in the story Bella is part of Maria's army, she meets Jasper and she has this kick-ass power where she can collect powers, then her and Jasper leave the army and split up, she meets him many years later when he's married to Alice and Bella during when she meets him in the baseball clearing is posing as victoria, then she falls in love with Edward and there's a sequal, the Cullen/Hale women(Cullen= Esme, Rose, Bella. Hale= Alice, due to married names) fall pregnant because during the battle to kill Maria and her army, Bella takes the power of a vampire who can make vampires pregnant. Please tell me the name if you know it.**


End file.
